Leena (film)
| runtime = | country = Maldives | language = Dhivehi }} Leena is a 2019 Maldivian biographical thriller film directed by Abdulla Muaz. Co-produced by Muaz aand Sayyah Abbas under Abdulla Muaz Productions in association with Baiskoaf, the film stars Mariyam Azza, Muaz, Ali Azim, Nuzuhath Shuaib, Zeenath Abbas, Ahmed Saaed and Mariyam Haleem in pivotal roles. The film is based on the murder of Azleena Nafees who was found dead in a bathroom with multiple stab wounds at the Chamber of Commerce. Working as a secretary at that place, Nafees was killed by Abdullah Zuhair on 5 Apr 2001, who was serving as a security guard in the office of the Haveeru News Services, which is next to the Chamber of Commerce. Cast * Mariyam Azza * Abdulla Muaz * Ali Azim * Nuzuhath Shuaib * Zeenath Abbas * Ahmed Saeed * Mariyam Haleem * Mohamed Rifshan * Ahmed Nimal * Sheela Najeeb * Ahmed Easa Development On 20 July 2016, it was announced that director Abdulla Muaz projects to release the film Leena as a five episodes television drama series broadcast through Channel 13. Filming was speculated to begin 2016 in an island of either Shaviyani Atoll or Kaafu Atoll, the filming was commenced on 25 January 2018 in Aa. Ukulhas and was completed on 27 February 2018. Fathimath Azifa was first offered to play the title character in the film but she opted out due to her prior commitments. At the time reports speculated that Ahmed Azmeel will be portraying the role of the murderer though later Muaz confirmed that he is planning to "launch a new face" to the industry with this character. On 23 January 2018 it was revealed that Mariyam Azza will be portraying the titular character, while Ali Azim was roped in to play Leena's boyfriend, Nuzuhath Shuaib was cast as her bestfriend and Mariyam Haleem will be seen as her mother. Zuhair's character was renamed to Zuhoor and Zeenath Abbas was confirmed to play his lover while Ahmed Saeed will represent the island council. On 25 January 2018, Muaz cleared the rumors and confirmed that the role of murderer will be portrayed by himself. On 18 December 2017, the film landed in a controversy when Azleena's family objected to produced a film based on the incidence of her suffering; "We do not want people to witness what she went through. We do not want any other person imitating to be her". Director Muaz replied to the statement as "no consent need not be attained when a film is being made on a story that is being apparently inspired from a real incidence. As mentioned earlier, there wont be any objectifying scenes included in the film". Release The film was initially planned to release in mid-2018 though they pushed the release date to the following year citing the political instability in the country in relation to 2018 Maldivian presidential election. The director, later announced that the release date to be 20 April 2019. A teaser trailer of the film along with the poster was released on 3 February 2019. References Category:2019 films Category:Maldivian films